Lovers Sinners Saints A beginning
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: A fanfic with HieiXOC as the main pairing. I tried to make this semi-original. Contains mature-contents. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**I guess you can't really call this a "beginning" its just the main character's profile. She is an OC of mine. This was originally over on Quizilla but I'm moving it over here. Also, This was written late last year so it's not all that new. But it's new to you guys I guess XD. I'll post the actual first chapter after this.**_

Name: Mitsuki Tamagatchi  
Age: 17  
Family: none; orphan  
Pets/companions: none  
Background: At age 5 her family was killed by the Yakuza because her father was in debt to them. She managed to escape and was put in an orphanage. There she made friends with a girl who became her "sister." Soon that girl was adopted. Mitsuki was left alone in the orphanage and she was beaten for being an outcast. At age 12 she ran away and was taken under a man known only by "Leaf's" wing. He raped her and put her on the streets for prostitution and she has yet to escape.

Looks: Short, about 5 foot. Short black messy hair. Very dainty.

**WARNING  
**This WILL contain strong language and sexual abuse. If you do not like this then I suggest you don't read it unless you can ignore it.

Mitsuki is NOT a half demon, dragon, etc. She is a normal human.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: _CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT!! Do not read if you don't like. This story is about 3 months old but constructive criticism is always welcome._**

"Nn…nn…" you clenched your teeth and an eye together attempting to stifle your noises and pretend this wasn't happening…again.

"Mitsuki…ah…do not hide your noises. I like to hear your pretty voice," Leaf said, pushing your arms above your head nibbling at your breast.

You reluctantly obey, letting your voice be heard.

"Say my name," Leaf commanded as he shoved inside of you, hard.

Trying to not let the disgust and hate show on your face, you turn your head to the side and obey. "Hah…Leaf…take me…ah…ah!" you moan.

"Yes, that's it Mitsuki baby. See, you get yourself into these kinds of things. If you wouldn't of saved that boy, he would have been getting this and not you," Leaf said while continuing his rough thrusts.

You moaned in response, attempting to ease his anger.

"Ah…hah…oh God…you're so loose down there Mitsuki. I remember when you first came here. Such a cute, tight, little virgin," Leaf chuckled.

At this you jerked your head up and glared at him angrily. It was right after you ran away from the orphanage about five years ago. Leaf was so kind to you, you didn't know he would be like this. A rapist, druggie pig who sells boys and girls on the street as part of his prostitution ring…you were one of the unlucky people who got caught up in his little ring.

When you came back to your senses Leaf was still droving in and out of you. You could tell he was reaching his peak. He pulled out just before he was about to release.

"Suck me…hard," Leaf commanded.

You lowered yourself so that you were level with his pulsing member. He shoved his penis deep into your mouth. You struggled not to gag. You clutched his legs for support as he held your head still and he fucked your mouth. Finally, he shot his salty load inside your mouth. You reluctantly let the slime roll down your throat.

"Mitsuki-chan…my love…I hate to do this to you but you must learn your place," Leaf said lifting your chin to his face.

When he released your chin you mumble, "You're dick didn't seem to mind fucking the shit out of me..AH!"

Leaf had slapped you hard across the face, then grabbed you by the hair roughly, "You little slut, how DARE you backtalk me! Girl, you are pushing it. For that you'll not eat for two days and you'll be on the job even longer than usual."

"Ah!" you yelped as he yanked you by the ear after him.

You followed him like this for many flights of stairs. Finally, he reached the room he was looking for. He opened the door to reveal chains dangling from the barren walls. Some of the chains were occupied by helpless boys and girls being fucked by their "customers." Leaf led you over to a pair of empty chains and shackled your arms above your head.  
Leaf grinned at the sight of your naked body.

You spat on him and said in disgust, "You're SCUM and I wish you'd never found me."

He shoved his two fingers into your sore hole. "You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me you little whore so watch who you talk bad to."

You winced as he shoved his fingers in deeper and spread them wide apart before pulling them out. You could feel a warm liquid running down your leg, you glanced down to see it was blood. He had ripped you and you could feel the throbbing pain now.

"Be good to your customers little Mitsuki-chan or you will regret it, I promise," Leaf said menacingly before roughly kissing you and then turning to leave.

You spit on the floor and try to wrench your hands from the shackles. The attempt was useless. Blood was now dripping down your legs AND wrists. You looked around and grimaced at the pitiful sight. Boys and girls, some older, some younger, all around you were being sexed up by perverted old men. The odd thing to you was that some of the children were actually enjoying this.

"Hey baby," you hear a gravely voice say.

You turn to see who had said it. There was a rough looking foreign man of about 45 standing in front of you. He looked drunk and you could smell something sour wafting off him. You looked down and noticed his pants were already down, revealing an erection like the Eiffel Tower.

"Shit…already got a customer," you think glumly.

"I SAID, hey baby," the man repeated rudely, cupping your breasts in his hands, grinning like a sick puppy.

You sneered in response.

"A feisty one, eh? That's how I like 'em," he said kneeling down in front of you.

Before you could think of something nasty to say in reply, the grotesque man was lifting your legs over his shoulders so that you were sitting on his shoulders.

The man took in a deep breath, "Hah…you smell so good I just want to lick you all over."

He did just that. You could feel his slimy tongue go inside of you. You winced in disgust.

Finally, the man raised himself to his full height, "Ready girl? You're about to get the ride of your life"

"You're a filthy old pig," you said nastily.

The last thing you remembered was his heavy fist coming down on your head. You gladly welcomed the darkness that followed.

When you woke up the room was nearly empty. Your "customer" was gone and the pain in between your legs was worse than ever. Suddenly, the door across the room opened. Leaf strutted inside and straight over to you.

"You're lucky you've been knocked out for the past two days. But don't worry; you still had customers off the chain. I watched them all screw you," Leaf said with a twisted grin.

You frowned but held your tongue. Finally, he released the chains around your wrists and led you to the room you shared with five other children.

"Next time you'll think about what you say before you say it," Leaf said before slamming the door and locking it.

You curled up on your pallet and began to cry.

"Mitsuki-chan, don't cry," said one of the other roommates.

"I cant help it…I've been here for five hellish years. I HAVE to get out of here!" you yell angrily slamming your fist onto the ground beside you.

"Mitsuki…we'll help you," one of the children said after a moment.

"W-what? Don't you know how much you'll be punished if you do that and he finds out?" you say heatedly.

One of the other children piped up, "Yes, but he WONT find out. We've planned it out already. You're birthday is coming up right? Well it was our surprise to you.

We've been planning for a while now. Plus you've been here longest. You deserve to get away."

You break into sobs, of happiness this time. In between hiccups you say, "Thank…hic…you gu…hic…ys."

Before you know it you're drifting off to sleep and it brought you sweet dreams of escapism. You grinned in your sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: _I hope you guys enjoy this. Crit is always welcome. Remember it contains MATURE CONTENT!! So beware please, and don't read if you can't handle it. _**

"Wha-?" you say groggily as someone shakes you awake.

Two little faces are peering down at you. One of them says, "Mitsuki-chan, wake up! Today we are helping you escape! Once you get out, there is nothing we can do for you so once you're outside…run!"

You nod sleepily, through now more awake at the prospect of freedom.

"How are we getting out?" you ask as you hurry down the hallway.

"Runa-kun is going to 'seduce' the master if he wakes up while Mina-chan throws a temper tantrum to distract the other goonies. While they're doing that we'll help you out of the downstairs bathroom window. You'll be free, Mitsuki-chan!" one explained.

You grinned, but secretly thought, "This sounds WAY too easy."

All goes as planned until you reach the downstairs bathroom.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" you struggle to hurry out of the small window. You had barely squeezed through when you heard the two children that helped you escape, being captured.

"What are you kids doing down here? This area is forbidden to you guys," you heard him say gruffly.

You couldn't hear what the children said next but all of a sudden you heard violent cursing. "Shit, the window's open! Are you little whore's trying to escape?!"

You turn and speed off before the man had a chance to look outside.

"Crap, I have no idea where im at or where im going," you curse to yourself, but you don't stop.

After running for about half an hour you slow down and look around.

"A park?" you ask yourself, looking around.

It was deserted, seeing as how it was still three something in the morning. The cold breeze made you realize your naked body.

"Aw shit! What am I gonna do about clothes? Leaf never gave us any. I was always just naked…" you say aloud.

You look around as if the answers to your problems will be somewhere in the park. It was quite large and surrounded by a tall metal fence. There were trees scattered everywhere, but one in particular stood out to you. It was a large willow tree near the middle of the park

"Well…I AM still sleepy so I guess I could climb up there and take a nap. I'll worry about clothes when I wake up," you say to yourself, making your way over to the tree.

You examined the tree. It looked easy enough to climb.

"Hup!" you say, lifting yourself onto the first branch and continuing upwards.

When you were about ¾ the way up the tree you decided you were well enough hidden from the public eye. You layed down on your stomach and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning you wake up to a knee in your back and a katana blade to the back of your neck and a stern voice saying, "Who are you?"

"Well, thank you for the wake up call," you say sarcastically, not moving.

"I SAID, who are you?" the voice demanded, more sternly.

You sigh and close your eyes, "My name is Mitsuki Tamagatchi. Who are you?"

That's none of your business," the voice said.

You chuckle, "What the hell? I think that's a rip-off."

Before you knew what was happening, he lifted you and pinned your back against the tree trunk so that your legs now dangled on either side of the wide branch. His katana was now against the front of your neck. You could see him now that he was in front of you. He was short, though taller than you by the looks of it. His midnight black hair was spiked with a white starburst in the middle. Crimson red eyes graced his stern face.

Suddenly, you were broken from your thoughts by his voice, "What are you doing in my tree?"  
"Uh…your tree?" you asked, dumbfounded.

You watched him glance over your bare body, "And why are you naked?"

Smiling, you look down at your body, "Why, I was waiting for you of course!"

This seemed to catch him off guard. Quickly, you took the chance to pin him down on the wide limb.  
Chuckling, you say, "Gotcha. If you MUST know why I'm naked…you'll have to rape me or beat me to find out cuz I'm not telling."

He gently, but firmly pushed you off of him, averting his eyes from your naked body and aid, "I would never do such a disgraceful, lowlife thing. I'd just skip to killing you quickly."

"Ahahaha! Well I'll hold you to that then," you laugh for the first time in ages.

"Besides, there is no need to tell me. Your mind is like an open book just waiting to be read," he said, his expression somewhat softening.

"W-wha?" your face lights up in surprise, "can you really read minds?"

"Hn," the guy replies.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool! I've never met anyone that could do that! Ok see what I'm thinking now," you say eagerly.

"Uh…you're thinking 'I'm hungry'," he says, reluctant to play along with your game.

Your smile broadens, "Whoa, that's amazing! That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Hn, you're such a simple minded human. Well then get out of my tree and go get something to eat," he says, crossing his arms.

"Uh…I'm broke," you say bluntly.

"Hn." He ignored you and leaned against the tree trunk as if to go to sleep.

You open your mouth to say something but you're interrupted by a voice from below, "HIEI WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT THINGS WE NEED TO BE DOING!"

Looking down you see an orange haired boy. He reminded you of a Yankee boy. You look up at the guy, "So your name is Hiei, huh? Is that your boyfriend?"

The one named Hiei scoffed, "In his worthless, human dreams."

Before you had a chance to say anything else he quickly jumped out of the tree onto the ground, landing catlike. Eyes widening in surprise, you slowly…humanly, follow him down.

"Hot damn that's amazing! You can read minds and you're super stealthy! Are you like some kind of demon or something?" you ask in interest.

"Hn," was once again, his only reply.

Suddenly, you notice the orange haired boy eyeing your naked body greedily, drool slipping from his mouth. You slip yourself behind Hiei and say, "Better close your mouth before the fly's get in. And why don't you just go buy yourself some porn or something? It's not that expensive."

He quickly closes his mouth and wipes away the spittle, but does not avert his eyes from your body, half hidden by Hiei.

You scowl and try to cover yourself as best as possible. Out of nowhere a wad of black cloth falls over your head. Looking down, you see its Hiei's cloak.

You blush and grin shyly, "Thank you, Hiei."

You chuckle at his cliché remark of, "Hn."

To the orange haired boy Hiei says, "Well, what did you want, Kuwabaka?"

"Ahaha! Is his name really Kuwabaka? That's so funny! Poor boy," you laugh.

The boy, frowns and says defensively, "That is not my name! I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Uh-huh, I see," you say nodding.

Hiei smirks and says, "Well, go on. What did you want?"

"Well, so sorry to interrupt you and your little girlfriend here but-…" he's interrupted by Hiei.

"She's not my girlfriend," Hiei says matter-of-factly.

Kuwabara laughs, "What is she then, a prostitute?"

As a reflex, you kick him in the groin…hard. You try to resist the tears rising in your eyes and say,

"Don't EVER call me a prostitute."

He doubles over in pain and chokes out, "Okay, I'm sorry, I was only kidding."

You scowl and turn away.

"Okay baka, leave her out of this and continue before I bring my katana on you," Hiei says menacingly.

You looked at Hiei gratefully as Kuwabara choked out, "The baby wants us in his office ASAP. Something about…uh…something else."

"Baby? Can I go with you? I think babies are cute," you say shyly, unsure if you were intruding or not.

Hiei shrugs nonchalantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean…she's a human," Kuwabara said, now standing upright.

"You're a human too. Probably dumber than her too," Hiei says pointedly.

"Uh…fine!" Kuwabara reluctantly agrees.

You grin in excitement. Then…"Oh my gosh!!" you gasp as a portal appears out of nowhere.

"C'mon," Hiei says to you, taking the lead.

You stick close to Hiei as you walk into the portal. As quickly as you entered it, you exited. Now you were standing in an office. A wide screen TV stood on the far wall and a desk near the back. In the desk was seated a baby with an overly large hat and a pacifier. Beside him stood a large blue…OGRE?!

"What the crap? An ogre? For realz man?" you say quietly to no one in particular.

"Yea, I was just as surprised when I first came here," Kuwabara said.

You chuckle nervously and scoot closer to Hiei.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Crit is welcome! I don't think there's anything else I need to comment on. Would you guys like to see me updating this story quicker? I have the whole series done it's just a matter of me uploading it lol.**

Just as you're getting used to the baby and ogre, in walks a blue haired girl carrying an oar. In her wake followed a cocky looking, black haired boy, along with a feminine, red-haired boy.

The black haired boy looked over at you and smirked, "Who's the hottie in Hiei's clothes? Yall have a quickie before you came in?"

"Quiet, baka onna," was all Hiei said.

You ignore him and continue to stare at the ogre.

"Alright, you idiots, you're all late," the 'baby' finally spoke up.

"Holy crap!" you whisper quietly.

Hiei smirks at your comment but does not try to explain about the 'baby.'

"I've called you all here…wait. Why is the human here? Oh, wait we need her! Don't let her go!" the baby says frantically.

At once, everyone except Hiei and Kurama make a move to try and stop you from leaving.

"Um…I'm not going anywhere," you say matter of factly.

"Ahaha! We knew that! We were just preparing," Kuwabara says stupidly

You grinned, but refrained from saying anything.

"Why do we need her?" Yusuke questioned.

"W-well…I don't know if she knows or not…about her parents and Leaf, I mean," the baby said uneasily.

Fear clenched you heart, "How do you know Leaf? What do you want with me? Are you going to bring me back to him?! I won't let you!"

"Calm down! We're not going to return you to that man. Or actually, I should say 'demon,'" the baby corrected himself.

"D-demon? Leaf?" you stuttered in horror.

"Yes, maybe I should explain from the beginning. First of all, I am Koenma. I help rule the Renkai with my father and I'm NOT an actual baby. Anyways, your mother and father were killed by the Yakuza, correct? Then you were sent to an orphanage, you ran away, Leaf took you in and then turned you into a prostitute, correct?" Koenma asks you for verification.

You nod sullenly.

"Well, have you ever wondered why your parents were killed?" Koenma asked, not breaking eye contact with you.

You shift your gaze, "At the orphanage they told me it was because my father owed money to them."

"That is not entirely correct. Your mother and father were both demons. They were horrified to find that they had somehow produced a completely human baby. An agreement was made between them and Leaf that if you did not gain any demonic powers or strengths by age 5 they would give you away to Leaf to use as a um…prostitute in his whore house. Your parents grew to love you even though you were human and tried to protect you. They sent you to an orphanage, leaving a note giving the Yakuza explanation. Leaf killed them for disobedience. He could not take you from the orphanage because the spirit world could protect you in there. When you ran away, it was victory for him. I don't know how you managed to escape but now you are safe again," Koenma finished.

"But…uh…Leaf…my mom….dad…demons?" you stuttered, awestruck.

"Yes, you are a rare breed. Both of your parents were pureblood earth demons, but you somehow ended up completely human. Amazing, really," Koenma said, a smile creeping from beneath his pacifier.

"But…how do you know I'm safe?" you ask, in fear.

"That gets me to my main point for bringing the rest of you idiots here. I wanted you to go rescue this girl from Leaf. From now on you are her guardians. Also, you will need to find Leaf and, if possible, dispose of him. Mitsuki, you will be staying with us here. We don't have a room ready for you yet so you will have to stay in one of theirs. Botan's would be the most reasonable, but it is your choice. Now, everyone out of my office," Koenma shooed you all out.

As you were exiting, you turned in time to see the blue ogre talking to Koenma fervidly.  
All the new, surprising information along with ogres and demons was overwhelming. No longer able to hold onto reality, you felt your vision slip into darkness and you heard a few shouts of your name before slipping to the ground.

**HIEI'S P.O.V.  
**

"Shit!" you cursed as you saw the frail girl sink to the ground. You quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"What happened to her?" Kuwabara asked staring at her.

"I think the sudden-ness of everything overwhelmed her," Kurama said wisely, surveying the girl.

"Bring her into my room and I will care for her. Quickly!" Botan urged you.

Nodding, you and Botan hurry down the hall to her room. Botan opens the door to reveal her hideously bright room.

"How can she stand all this light?!" you thought, squinting slightly.

"Over here," Botan urged, directing you towards her bed.

As you arrive at the bedside you hesitate to put her down. You didn't want her to freak out when she woke up and didn't recognize anything or anyone.

"She'll be fine, I promise. I'll take good care of her," Botan said cheerily.

"Hn," was your only reply before reluctantly placing her on the bed.

Backing away you watched Botan tend to the girl before turning to leave.

"Wait, Hiei. Really, don't worry too much about her. I know you see yourself in her but she's a strong girl. She'll be just fine," Botan said with an encouraging smile.

"Hn," you said before walking out.

On your way back to your room you meet Kurama who is leaning against your door.

"Hiei, that girl, you and her are very similar. I know you are worried. I can tell, you're not your

normal self. Just remember, she's a human and you're a demon. You cant protect her forever. She will eventually die and her soul will pass while we are still left on this Earth," Kurama warned gently.

"Hn, like I'd ever get attached to a human," you say before walking into your room and closing the door behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Mannnn I meant to have this out so much earlier but I totally spaced. Sorry guys ;;. Also, I've recently started reading the Twilight series so it's been taking up all my time. I haven't even done any homework LOL. It's a great series. Anywhoo...I hope you enjoy and I'll probably release the next chapter tomorrow...send me messages or something to remind me!! **

"Mnnn..ah…" you yawn, stretching yourself awake.

"Holy shit!" you yell, suddenly remembering the previous day's activities.

Looking around, you see that you're in a large, comfortable bed. Lying on the opposite side of the bed was the blue haired girl you recognized as Botan. She was fast asleep and grinning drowsily. Noticing the clock on the bedside table that read 1:30 am you now knew why she was fast asleep.

"Eh, I can't sleep…" you say as you lay there staring blankly at the ceiling.

Finally, you decide to go for a walk. Before you leave you look at Botan, "Should I leave her a note? Well, I shouldn't be gone that long."

After deciding, you quietly slip out of bed and into the hallway.

"Man, once again I have no clue where I'm at," you say quietly aloud as you pick a direction and begin walking.

"There sure are lots of rooms. I wonder what they all lead to. Are they all bedrooms? Should I try and open one?" you think to yourself as you pass identical door after door.

None of the doors were marked or numbered.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes and spin in circles. The door I am facing when I stop is the one I'll try opening," you say determinedly.

You take a deep breath and begin spinning and circles. After counting to ten you stop spinning…the hall continues to spin though.

"Wah!" you yelp quietly as you fall to the floor with a thud.

Suddenly, one of the doors open and two hands roughly grab you and pull you inside the room.

"No, let go of me!" you struggle to get out of their firm grasp.

"Baka, shut up! You're gonna wake up all of Renkai!" a familiar voice whispered frantically.

Looking up, you see that it was Hiei, "Oh, Hiei! It's you, I'm sorry. I thought it might've been Leaf…"

"Why would Leaf be in Renkai when he's one of the most wanted demons alive?" Hiei asked you, still whispering.

"Uhm…good question. Hiei, why are you still whispering?" you ask in confusion.

He points his finger over his shoulder to a figure lying in the bed. You finally recognized it to be Kurama and he was…naked?!

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, did I interrupt? I'll leave, I'm so sorry!" you apologize frantically as you clumsily stand up to make your way to the door.

A firm hand grabs your arm before you make it to the door. Quickly, you yank it away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiei! I'm just…weary of people touching me," you say in embarrassment.

"Follow me," he instructs.

You hesitate, but follow when he gestures for you to hurry up. He opens a door leading to a conjoined room.

"This is Kurama's room. Sometimes, he comes to sleep in my room because he needs the extra body heat…he's a kitsune, by the way. Oh and he always sleeps naked," Hiei explained after shutting the door.

"O-oh…okay," you mutter, still embarrassed.

"Speaking of naked, why are you always naked when we meet?" Hiei asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

Looking down to examine yourself you realize that you ARE naked.

"Crap! I'm so used to being naked I didn't even notice," you say, trying to cover yourself up.

"What happened to my cloak I put on you?" he asked suspiciously.

You frown, "How am I supposed to know? I pass out and when I wake up its 1:30 in the morning, a strange blue haired girl is in bed next to me and I'm friggen naked!"

"Hn," is all he says before tossing you a sheet off of the bed.

"Thank you…again," you say, blushing as you wrap yourself protectively in the thin sheet.

"Why are you out and about so early in the morning anyways?" Hiei asks suddenly.

"Uhm…well I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. When I fell outside your door it was because I was spinning in circles trying to pick a room to explore," you explain somewhat lamely.

An anime sweatdrop appears as he stumbles for words, "Baka, you shouldn't go roaming around unfamiliar grounds by yourself."

Suddenly your expression becomes serious. You stand up and slowly walk over to stand in front of

Hiei where he is sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly, you let the sheet drop to your feet, revealing your cute but bruised body.

"Hiei, let me thank you for helping me," you say seductively, caressing his cheek and placing your knee between his legs, dangerously close to his manstuff.

He says nothing, his stoic expression remaining, but he goes along with your actions. As a pair, you both scoot farther up onto the bed. Your warm mouth meets his. The kiss starts out slow and unsure but heat takes over. Your tongue demanded entrance to that foreign mouth and it was willingly granted. Before you know is happening, you're on your back and Hiei is now the dominant one.

You grin, but the grin fades to surprise when Hiei begins to tenderly kiss each bruise. Unwillingly, tears began to stream from your eyes. Hurriedly, you try to wipe them away before Hiei noticed but it was too late.

"I think it's shameful that someone would do this to you…to anybody. I also find it shameful that you would think that you have to thank someone by giving sex," Hiei says, examining your tearful face.

"B-but, you went along with it!" you accused, tears still pouring from your eyes.

"I wanted to see how you really felt. Now go to sleep. You need rest. I won't do anything like your pig of a master," Hiei says simply.

"I-I'm sorry, Hiei," you say before snuggling your face into the pillow.

"There's no need to apologize," you hear him say before you drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hah! I told you guys you would have to remind me in order for me to post the next. I'm terribly forgetful. Anyways...I read this over and I realized how BAD my writing style was when I wrote this. I'm dissapointed in myself lol. Please try to ignore the way I wrote and instead pay attention to the storyline haha. As the story gets into the later chapters, the writing does improve, somewhat :**

Bright rays of light squeezed their way through the dark curtains. Light splayed across your face, causing you to stir and turn away from the unofficial alarm clock. As you roll over, your face meets a warm, human-like object. Squinting, you open your eyes with difficulty to see what it is.

"Oh my gosh!" you say when you realize its Hiei. In your surprise, you had fallen off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing so early in the morning," came a disgruntled voice from above you.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. When I woke up it surprised me that you were there.

Sorry…" you apologize somewhat lamely.

"Oh, I meant to leave once you had fallen asleep so I didn't surprise you, but I guess I fell asleep too," he said looking down at you from atop the bed.

You giggle, "Is that an apology, Hiei?"

He sneers and collapses back against the pillows, closing his eyes and saying, "Whatever. Did you know you're naked again?"

Blushing, you yank a sheet off the bed to cover yourself. Suddenly, you remembered Botan and gasp, "Oh my gosh, what am I gonna tell Botan?!"

"It's already 9:30, she should be out of the room. Just sneak back in and put clothes back on," Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Yes, but when she asks what do I tell her where I was?" you ask worriedly.

Again, he sneered and said, "Hn, just go back to your room for now."

You nod and stand to leave. Before you open the door you twirl around, "Um…Hiei? How do I get back to my room?"

An anime sweat drop appears on his head as he says, "Just go down to the corner and turn left.

Botan's room has the only pink door in all of Renkai, you can't miss it."

"Oh, thank you! Ah, and Hiei? Thank you very much for last night," you say blushing and hurrying out before he can reply.

Wrapping the sheets tighter around yourself, you hurry down the corridors until you are safely inside the pink door. Noticing Hiei's black cloak on a nearby chair, you snatch it up and make your way to the bathroom to take a shower and dress yourself.

HIEI'S POV

The door connecting your room and Kurama's opens slightly. Opening one eye, you see Kurama's red head poke around the door.

He smiles and says, "Good morning sleepyhead. Did the girl leave already?"

"So, you heard us last night?" was your uninformative answer.

"She's not the quietest human around," he chuckled.

"Heh, yea," you say still squinting up at Kurama.

Kurama made his way over to the bed where you were lying and he laid next to you.

"Hiei…that girl, she's in serious danger. Leaf may not step foot in Renkai but he has his allies. This morning, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were sent down to the mortal world to find him. He already knows where she is," Kurama says, staring at the ceiling.

You sighed, "I knew he'd find her quickly but I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"Yea, apparently se has a tracker device inside her uh…her vagina," Kurama explains, blushing.

"So he's known where she was since she left?" you question.

"Yes, so I don't know why he didn't come after her immediately. He could've been on to koenma's plan since the beginning," Koenma said.

"Does she know that she has a tracker in her?" you ask after a moment's silence.  
Kurama shrugged, "I don't know, but I doubt it. If she did, she probably wouldn't have tried to escape. She's very frail…physically and emotionally. It'll be hard to gain her trust. She has this wall up where she tries to be strong and cocky but her weakness shows through, regardless."

"Heh, harsh but true," you smirk.

Kurama grins, "Well, I'm goin to get in the shower. Want to join?"

"Very funny, Kurama," you smirked.

MITSUKI'S POV

"Whoop!" you exclaim, as you slip backwards into the wall.

"Damn precipitation," you mumble as you put yourself upright.

Slowly, you make your way into the room, so as not to slip again. When you open the bathroom door to enter the room, you notice a figure sitting silently on the bed.

"Ack!" you yelp as, once again, you slip in surprise.

"Baka, you're so clumsy," comes a voice from overhead.

"Well, if you'd quit surprising me all the time, I might not be," you retort.

"I heard you fall in there before you even opened the door," he smirked.

"Ugh, shut up," you say as you struggle to stand upright.

"Well, prepare for more surprises," he says as you walk over to sit on the bed.

"Well, what is it?" you ask, slipping the cloak over your head before removing your towel.

Hiei blushes slightly but continues, "Well, I don't know if you know this already, but…you have a tracking device inside of you."

You stop squirming around on the bed abruptly and look up in fear, "A tracker? In-INSIDE of me? But…how?"

"So you don't know…well apparently your ex-master, Leaf, installed a tracking device in your uh, vagina," Hiei said, adding the last part quietly.

"In my fucking VAGINA?! Does he have no respect?! Well how the fuck am I supposed to remove it?!" you yell angrily.

Hiei does not react to your drastic attitude change but continues on calmly, "We're working on that right now."

When he notices your enraged expression he quickly adds, "Don't do anything idiotic. There's no way Leaf will get you while you're in REnkai, so don't worry so much."

Your expression softens and before you could control yourself, tears began streaming down your face.

"Why me?" you sob quietly into your hands.

Hiei stands there and watches you until you calm down. The silence is not awkward, but understanding.

Out of nowhere, firm hands pull your head to collide gently with a warm chest. You realize that it's Hiei. The embrace ends as suddenly as it began.

"My heart…why is it beating so fast…he just surprised me is all…" you thought, surprised to find your heart racing even after the embrace was over.

"Hey," Hiei says, interrupting your thoughts, "I told you to stop worrying. All you'll do is make yourself sick. Come downstairs, Jorge probably made something to eat. You haven't eaten recently have you?"

Suddenly, it comes to you that you're starving. How long had it been since your last meal? You couldn't remember.

"Uhm…okay," you agree, blushing and following Hiei out of the room.

As the tow of you make your way downstairs, your brain reeled, thinking about the events of the past couple of days.

"When the hell did he implant a fucking tracker in my vagina…well, he did have plenty of opportunities," you think bitterly to yourself.

"Watch out, baka!" you hear Hiei yell.

You quickly come back to your senses, but it's too late. The stairs are coming towards you fast. Suddenly, you are enveloped by a black blob. You're safely set down at the bottom of the stairs as quickly as you were caught.

Before you had a chance to recuperate or thank Hiei, another mass tackles you.

"Mitsuki-chan, I've missed you so much!" A voice comes from the figure that had tackled you.  
Looking down you gasp, "Oh…my…God…YOU!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: I went over this chapter before posting it so there shouldn't be as many spelling errors and such as in the past. I dont the like point of view I wrote this in. It sounds weird...but I don't want to change it now lol. Two new characters are introduced in this chapter!! One I love, the other I loatheeeee. You'll also find out that Mitsuki can be quite the gossip queen!! Lol. Crit welcome as always :. P.S...quite a bit of cursing in this chapter.**

"Wh-what are you doing here?" you ask in utter surprise.

The person who had tackled you put on a pouty face and replied, "What, I can't come visit you?"

"But, why now? After so many years?" you say, still in shock.

Giggling, the person said, "Oh, Mitsuki-chan, it hasn't been THAT long."

"What the fuck do you mean it 'hasn't been that long'?!" It's been 10 fucking years! You left me at that fucking orphanage. Do you know what they did to me Mai?! They beat me and starved me!" you yelled, gasping for breath when you stopped.

Hiei stepped in front of you, blocking your view of the girl.

"That's enough. If you have nothing else to say, then leave," Hiei commanded sternly.

Mai winced under his piecing gaze but her smile remained. She peeked around Hiei at you and said, "Mitsuki-chan…I never wanted to leave you alone at that orphanage. Everyday I wished to come back and save you. Please forgive me?"

You did not allow the tears that threatened to roll down your face to do so. Grinning weakly, you bowed your head saying, "Mai…I missed you…"

Once more, she flung herself at you, nearly tackling Hiei in the process. You allowed yourself to be warmly embraced by her.

After a moment, she released you slowly. You saw that tears shone on her cheeks. You still wondered why she had come and how she had found you, but you decided to let it go for now.  
Breaking the silence, Kuwabara burst through the far door followed by Yusuke, Botan and Kurama.  
Predictably, Kuwabara's mouth dropped open at the sight of Mai. She was gorgeous with her long brown locks of hair and deep black eyes. He rushed to her side, grabbing her hands in his.

"Pretty lady, shed no more tears for your prince is here," Kuwabara said seriously, staring straight into her eyes.

This gained an anime sweat drop from everyone and a giggle from Mai.

Yusuke came behind Kuwabara and knocked him over the head with his fist. To Mai he said, "Please forgive the idiot. He is DEFINETLY as dumb as he looks."

You sniggered at this remark, glancing over to Kuwabara who was clutching his head in pain.

"What is all of this racket?" Jorge asks barging into the room from what you assumed was the kitchen.

"An ogre?!" Mai said in surprise, looking over at Jorge.

"Yes, my name is Jorge," he replied with a sweat drop.

"Oh, hi Jorge! Sorry for all the noise," she said brightly, not at all phased.

"Well, keep it down before Koenma comes down here yelling. Anyways, it's time for breakfast," Jorge said, returning to the kitchen.

"Well, she's taking seeing an ogre better than I did," you thought with a grin following your peers into the dining room.

As you all sat down for breakfast you took your seat between Mai and Hiei. Mai took this time to fill you in on her life during the past 10 years. She sounded so happy talking about her adopted family; you couldn't help but feel jealous.

Just as you all were finishing up Jorge emerged again to say, "Koenma wants you all in his office pronto. That includes you also, Mai."

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned as they grudgingly rose from their seats. You and Mai followed behind them down the twisting hallways. Finally, you reached Koenma's door.

Koenma began speaking as soon as you all entered, "I'm sending you all to a little stranded house far off in another part of Renkai. I can't have you all hanging around here all the time. Also, Mai will be staying with you guys along with this guy. His name is Xander. He was hired to protect all of you."

The guy named Xander came from behind Koenma's desk and nodded politely, grinning. He was tall, about 6 foot and good looking. He had long black hair, slightly past his shoulders, with green cat-like eyes. You noticed he was staring at Kurama. Looking over at Kurama you saw he was avoiding Xanders gaze, with a slight red tint to his cheeks.

You grinned with suspicion. Lightly nudging Kurama, you whispered quietly, "Kurama, who's that guy? Do you know him?"

"Huh? Oh…yea well…we er…used to hang out a long time ago," he said avoiding your stare.

Giggling you reply, "Ooooh, I see. Well, it seems he still has an interest in you from the way he's staring like that."

This caused him to blush even more; he turned his head away feigning ignorance.

Grinning, you turn your attention back to Koenma.

"…you all will be leaving in ONE hour. So don't slack off. Hurry and pack. Now shoo!" Koenma said shuffling you all out the door.

On the way back to your rooms you whispered to Hiei, "Hey, Hiei, what's up with Kurama and that Xander guy?

Hiei smirked, "Well, let's just say that they used to get along REAL well."

You smiled, knowing what he meant. Together you and Mai made your way to the room you and Botan shared. Since you had no things to pack, you sat and chatted with Mai while watching Botan pack.

"Mai, do you know Koenma?" you asked her, suddenly realizing that Koenma had known her name.

"Hm? Oh, yea! I met him through Botan," she said cheerily.

"What?! You know Botan?" you asked in shock.

"Yup!" Botan and Mai replied simultaneously.

"Man, I didn't expect that," you said wearily.

"Come on gals, we've got to get going before Koenma throws another fit!" Botan said ushering you two out of the room and back down to Koenma's office.

When you entered, the others were all gathered around a portal.

"Hurry up!" Koenma said.

One after the other you all piled into the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: Boo I don't like this chapter. Just try squinting your eyes and brain when you read this because it sucks pretty bad LOL. Uhm...yea. I've come to be addicted to reviews, thank you to all of those who've reviewed so far!!**

"Oompf! Koenma sure isn't too keen on giving us soft spots to land on is he? I hope he has insurance," you joke as you all land, piled on top of each other as the portal closes swiftly behind you.

"Yea, Koenma is just a cheapskate is all. If we die he'll just go out and find someone else to replace us," Yusuke grumbled as you all struggled to stand up from the messy pile of people.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm super clumsy, I know," you say apologizing profusely to Xander whom you had just tripped over.

He chuckled as he helped me to stand, "It's quite alright. I'm tougher than I look."

You blushed at his kindness and smiled, not knowing how to respond.

"Wow this place is so cute!" you heard Botan squeal from somewhere ahead of you.

Looking up you immediately saw what she was talking about. It was a small cottage surrounded by a white picket fence. As you moved closer you saw that rose bushes covered most of the lawn in a maze shaped pattern. The cottage was white with a brown roof that was covered in vines. A vast forest surrounded the little cottage.

"Wow it's just like out of a story or something!" you exclaimed in excitement.

You had never seen anything like this before. It was simply adorable. But how were all eight of you going to fit in there? Maybe it magically expanded or something once you walked inside.

"Mitsuki, come look inside it's even cuter!" you heard Mai call from the doorway.

"Whoa, it really IS like a fairytale!" you gasped entering the small cottage.

"Come look at the little bedrooms! They look like the ones on Snow White!" Botan exclaimed grabbing mine and Mai's hands to drag us to the rooms.

"Man everything is just so cute! It's like it was decorated right out of a book!" I squealed happily.

"But what is something like THIS doing in the middle of Renkai?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Who cares about that? What I wunna know is why it's so GIRLY. I mean there are four men here!" Kuwabara complained looking around in disgust.

"Aw you don't think it's cute?" Mai pouted, pursing her lips at him.

"Oh, no it could never be as cute as you!" Kuwabara said turning into drool boy once again.

I scoffed and turned back to admire the cabin. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise from behind you.

"What the hell was that?" I asked turning around.

"Oh, that was just my stomach," Kuwabara replied, covering his stomach with his hand as if it were the obvious answer.

"Oooh we can cook! Mai and I are great cooks! Koenma made sure that we had everything we need so we'll make dinner," Botan said with excitement clear in her voice.

"Sounds good cause I can't cook worth a crap! Then again I've never tried…but I want to go take a walk in the woods while y'all cook," I said heading back towards the front door.

"You can't go alone, you could get kidnapped…or worse," Kurama said before you could leave.

"Erm, I suppose you're right. Okay then who wants to go with me?" I asked with a cutesy smile.

"I'll go with you," Xander and Kurama answered simultaneously.

Kurama looked away blushing while Xander pretended not to notice.

"I'm staying here to watch them cook," Kuwabara smiled going over to stand by Mai.

"Ugh, I better stay here to keep an eye on this pervert. Are you staying or going Hiei?" Yusuke asked turning his attention to the fire demon who had been silent since we arrived.

"I'm not staying here with that idiot, so I suppose I will go with them," Hiei responded making his way towards us.

"Bye guys don't burn the house down!" I called to them as we left and entered the cool afternoon air.

"Ah it smells so fresh out here! You said happily breathing in the air.

I looked behind me to where Kurama and Xander were walking silently, side by side. This made me grin. SOMETHING was going on with those two and I was determined to find out what it was. I looked over at Hiei and smiled. He knew exactly what I was planning.

Before he could stop me I said, "So Kurama, how was the sex with Hiei last night? It sounded like y'all were having fun."

"What?! No, we didn't!" Kurama said quickly in embarrassment directing it towards Xander.

Xander smiled catching onto me he said, "Haha I see your plan. You want to know what's going on between me and Kurama huh? Well, let me explain. Back in the day, before kurama was a part of the Spirit Detectives, I was a partner of his along with Kuronue. The three of us were inseparable until one day I was caught by the spirit department. They offered me a job protecting people so I wouldn't have to go to jail or be put to death. That is our story put short and sweet."

"Aha, I see! That's not at all what I was thinking," you said with a sly smirk.

"What, did you think we were ex-lovers or something?" Xander laughed.

"Well…yea," I blushed.

"Hah, I've always had a crush on him but he will never acknowledge it," Xander said grinning over at Kurama.

My mouth widened in surprise. I watched happily as Kurama blushed an even deeper red and pretended not to hear him. I decided to drop the subject for now. I didn't want to get Kurama mad at me for pushing the subject.

To Hiei I whispered, "I KNEW there was something going on with them."

He said nothing but looked at me with a smile that said he knew something more. I would have to ask him later.

"What is that noise?" Kurama asked, stopping suddenly.

I stopped and listened for noises. Faintly, I could make out the sound of voices and…elephants?! What the hell were elephants doing way out here? We made our way towards the noises. Hiding behind trees, I peeked around the trunk and saw a circus!

"Wow a circus!" I whispered in awe, loud enough for Hiei and the others to hear.

"We should get out of here before it gets completely dark. Renkai forests are dangerous at night. We'll come back to this erm…circus tomorrow," Hiei said grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the cottage.

My face turned a dark red as he continued to walk without releasing my hand. We were at the cottage door before he released it.

As we entered the house the smell of various foods entered our noses.

"Ah, right on time!" Botan said as she came to see who had entered the house.

We all sat down and ate as I explained the circus we had seen in the middle of the forest. Together, we agreed to go check it out tomorrow.

After dinner I asked suddenly, "How are all eight of us going to split the two rooms?"

"Oh, I have an idea! We'll get four spoons and four forks, close our eyes and draw them randomly. The four with the forks will share a room and the same for the ones with the spoons. Agreed?" Mai said running to the kitchen and returning with the required materials.

Simultaneously we drew with our eyes closed, the forks and spoons upside down so we could not pick and choose unfairly.

"Ack, what the hell? How am I the only girl with a fork?" I asked gazing around at the others.

I had ended up with HIei, Kurama and Xander…how ironic. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to share a room with Kuwabara.

"Good luck," I whispered to Mai with a giggle as we separated to go to our rooms.

"Same with you!" she said winking before going into her room.

I blushed and hurried to my own room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: You'll notice that the writing in this one is quite a bit better than the last ones. The reason for this? I took a months hiatus between this chapter and the last one for the NaNoWriMo in November. Uhm...I'm sure there was something else I needed to say but I don't remember so...enjoy! Also, if you notice any mistakes please tell me **

**"Everybody wake up!"** is what woke me up at **eight friggen thirty in the morning.**

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes to see who was delivering the unwelcome wake up call. Instead of finding the source of my annoyance, I found something solid, warm and black in front of my face. I propped myself on an elbow to see what it was. Quickly, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and my jaw drop when I saw what…or rather, **who** it was.

Suddenly, the memories of last night came back to mind. I had ended up in a room with Xander, Kurama and Hiei. Xander and Kurama had agreed on sharing a palette on the floor though Kurama was a bit reluctant at first, while I had agreed to share the **QUEEN** sized bed with Hiei thinking that it'd be okay since we could sleep on opposite sides of the bed. Somehow, that didn't work out and we were both in the middle. My head had been buried in his back.

Breaking me out of thought came the voice of our wake up call once more, "What, is this the orgy room or something?"

I blushed and scooted away from Hiei, who was still fast asleep.

"Watch this, I'll wake them up," Yusuke said pointing towards Kurama and Xander's palette.

Looking closer I saw that Kurama had an arm and leg thrown over Xander, while Xander had an arm wrapped around Kurama's waist. The sight made me giggle. If only I had a camera!

The next thing I knew, Yusuke was throwing himself on top of the pair. I gasped when I heard them yelp and groan.

"Yusuke, you're **quite heavy**. Please get off!" came Kurama's sleepy muffled voice from under Yusuke's body.

Yusuke guffawed as he rolled off of them, "Sorry, but it looked like you guys were having way too much fun together."

Kurama stood, blushing, while Xander casually stretched his sleepiness away. I struggled to stifle a giggle as Yusuke winked at me.

"Alright, I guess it's time to wake **Hiei** up now!" Yusuke announced loudly, standing to ready himself.

He took off with a running start and leaped to land on Hiei. I yelped as the bed bounced under his weight.

"Where'd he go?" Yusuke asked, looking under himself to find no Hiei.

"**Over here, baka.** Don't try to wake me up like that," Hiei replied with a yawn from where he was sitting on the window sill.

"Damn, he's quick!" I laughed at Yusuke's puzzled look.

"So what were you waking us up for?" Hiei asked, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Oh yea, were going to the circus today remember! Botan and Mai are making breakfast," Yusuke said excitedly.

I couldn't help but giggle. He acted like such a kid sometimes!

"Well I call shower first while they finish cooking," I said leaping out of bed.

"How about I join you and help you?" Xander stopped me on the way to the bathroom leaning down so that we were face to face.

I felt my face flame up in embarrassment. That seemed to be happening a lot since I had met these guys.

"Haha don't worry, I was joking! My heart belongs to Kurama remember?" he said with a wink.

It was Kurama's turn to blush, though he pretended not to hear. He gave himself away when I saw a small grin escape his lips. I grinned and hurried off to the shower, plotting on how I could get those two together.

"Dude, I haven't been to the circus in **ages**!" Mai said happily as we made our way through the forest to the clearing.

"This'll be my first time!" I said sharing in her excitement.

"Don't worry man it's more exciting if it's your first time. Along with other things too," Yusuke said adding a wink.

I couldn't return a smile on that comment because my first time had been anything **BUT** pleasant.

Finally, we reached the clearing.

"You guys go on and find us some seats. I'm going to find a bathroom," I announced, running off before they could say anything.

I needed a moment to myself. Yusuke had brought up some bad memories even though that hadn't been his intention. After what seemed like ages, I saw a small tent with a sign for boys and girls on it. I rushed inside and pinned the curtain behind me. The tears flowed freely and quickly from my eyes. I stifled my blubbering as much as possible in case someone were to walk by.

Once the tears ceased, I dried my face and cleaned up as much as I could. Taking a deep breath to calm down my nerves, I stepped out into the crisp air. It felt cool on my tear stained face.

"Well, if it isn't my little pick of the litter," came an all too unwelcome and familiar voice from behind.

Swallowing hard, I got ready to run…except for the fact that my legs had chosen that exact moment to become frozen in fear. Large hands engulfed your body from behind, trapping you in place.

"Don't worry my precious flower. I will take you somewhere nice and safe," the man said throwing you over his shoulder easily.

Dammit, what is he doing here? I though Koenma said I would be **SAFE**!! And my legs were still refusing to work along with my voice. Where was he taking me?? Damn this fear of mine! I really needed to work on that.

"Were going to look for Mitsuki, she's been gone for a long time now," Botan announced after quite a while, pulling Mai behind her to follow.

"What do you think happened to her?" Mai asked with worry written on her face.

"Excuse me, are you looking for a black haired girl?" a young boy interrupted Botan's response. He was peeking from behind a tent flap.

"Yes, we are! Do you know where she is?" Botan asked quickly.

"Master Leif took her but I'm not sure where," was the only reply he gave before disappearing into the tent.

"We've got to go tell the others! How the hell did he get into Makai?!" Botan yelled frantically hurrying back to the others.

Mai quickly followed behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: First off...HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!! I hope all of yall's was good. But anyways...this is a short chapter. I hope you enjoy anyways. If you see any mistakes or whatever please tell me. Thank you guys for reading!**

_**"You pig,**_ you can't just put me in a cage like I'm an animal or something!" I yelled furiously banging my fists against the cold iron bars.

"Hm, looks like you've grown bolder since you were last with me. It's kind of sexy," he teased with a smirk.

I sneered, **"You sicken me."**

"Tch, is that any way to speak to your master?" he said clicking his tongue in disapproval.

I spat at him.

His face turned angry quickly. With one quick movement his hand was entangled in my hair holding me still so that I was face to face with him.

"You've become quite an ungrateful little wench since you've been gone too, I see. We'll have to fix that when I return. Don't miss me too much my kitten," he kissed me roughly as a parting kiss.

I wiped my lips roughly trying to rid myself of his taste.

"Oh by the way, in case you were wondering how I snuck into Makai and ended up **right** where you were going, you can thank one of your little friends for helping me. But I'll leave you to guess which one. Toodles, kitten," with those words he exited the tent leaving me alone.

I frowned. There's no way any of them would do that on purpose. He was probably just trying to rile me up. I looked around at the tent he had token me to. It was dark and lit by a single candle. The cage was the only thing in the tent besides a bed and a table.

Sighing, I slid down the bars of the cage into a sitting position bringing my face into my knees. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They flowed freely down my face, dripping onto my knees. What had I done to deserve this? I must have done **something.** No normal person received this kind of emotional and physical torture….right?! The sounds of my sobs were drowned out by the _'circus'_ that was now beginning.

**Hiei's POV**

Both Mitsuki, Botan, and Mai had been gone for quite some time. Botan and Mai had gone looking for Mitsuki nearly 20 minutes ago. Just as my worry was starting to surface Botan's voice reached my ears.

She was running up to us with Mai close behind. She was yelling something incoherent. Finally they reached us. I waited impatiently as she took a moment to catch her breath before she explained.

"Mitsuki has been taken by Leif! A little boy told us that he witnessed her being dragged off by Leif but he didn't know where to!"

Just as I was about to reply, the lights dimmed. Demons, ogres and every other monster around us began to whistle, urging the show to quickly start.

A tall man with longish silver hair stepped into the spot light and began speaking in a booming voice, "Welcome Demons, Ogres, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is _**Cirque de Fair L'amour**_. May all your fantasies and dreams be fulfilled. Enjoy!"

The man bowed out of the spotlight. I turned my attention back to Botan.

"I'm going to find her. You guys can work on saving the kids," I nodded my head towards the kids on stage who were now being violated by elephant trunks and God knows what else.

I left them staring in disgust at the helpless children onstage. But I had other things to worry about right now…like where the hell Mitsuki was. Desperately, I tried to read her mind to find her location. No such luck. It seemed there was a force field of some sort blocking me out.

How the hell was I going to find her?

"Damn it, Mitsuki," I cursed under my breath as I ran from tent to tent peaking inside desperately hoping that she would be safe inside one of them.

I was determined to find her before Leif returned to her. I knew that was him onstage. I should have **slaughtered** him when I had the chance.

**Leif's POV**

"Heh, so they're all here just as planned. Foolish, all of them are foolish. But it just makes it easier for me. Now, to return to my pet before they burst in to interrupt," Leif said aloud to himself as he made his way offstage.

_**This was going to be easy.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: uh...not much to say about this chapter. Enjoy!! Thank you for the reviews and such guys!!**

It did not take as long as I had expected to find the tent Mitsuki was hidden in. it was easily distinguishable by the invisible barrier that glowed around it. I had tried nearly everything to break inside but so far, nothing had worked.

"So, you've found her I see. I'd expect nothing less from the famed ex-thief of Makai," a cocky voice sounded from behind me.

I had felt his presence a while ago and was waiting to see what he would do.

Turning on my heel I replied, "Hn, now I just have to get inside. Since the barrier seems to be connected to your life force, I'll just have to wound you, or better yet, kill you."

He grinned, "It would be an honor to watch you try."

Instead of moving to make my attack, I stayed in place, smirking at him.

His grin flickered, "Why are you just standing-"

He was cut off by his chokes and gasps for air.

"But how did I not sense-" he began as he turned to look at his attacker.

"Do **not** underestimate a higher level demon such as myself," came the voice of Youko Kurama from behind him.

He was accompanied by Xander who was also in demon form.

To me Xander said, "The barrier should be weakened. You go to Mitsuki. We'll deal with this _**abomination**_."

I nodded, a smirk still firmly planted on my face.

**YOUKO'S POV**

"What should we do to him first? I'd rather _**play**_ with him first than just straight out **kill** him," Xander said, prodding the weakened demon with the tip of his shoe.

"Well, for our dear Mitsuki I think we should give him a taste of his own medicine. I'm sure that's how she would want it," I returned.

Xander smirked, leaning over to give me a quick peck on the cheek, "I always have enjoyed your way of thinking, Yo-kun."

I grinned at him, "It's been a while since you call me that. But let's get to work for now. We'll play later."

He chuckled, "Deal. Now, first off let's show him what those vines of yours are **really** for."

I looked down at the pathetic wounded demon. Taking control of my plants I lead them to strip him of clothes and plunge into him roughly, while others pinned his wrists and ankles to the ground.

"Un! Ahhah" the bleeding demon moaned from his position on the ground.

"Hm, it seems he's actually **enjoying** this Yo-kun. I think we should use _**those**_ ones," Xander grinned like a little boy with a new toy.

My grin broadened. The vines that were currently inside of Leif pulled out, earning a disappointed groan from him. Those vines were soon replaced with others covered with thorns as thick and large as someone's thumb. The demon shouted in pain when they entered him mercilessly.

He twitched and moaned with pain. Another vine went to wrap itself around his disgustingly vivid erection. It squeezed the erection, plugging the tip so that he was not allowed to release himself.

Suddenly, his body froze.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" he choked.

I grinned, "My vines that are currently inside of you contain a hazardous poison in the thorns. If it gets in your bloodstream you'll be dead within ten minutes. As of this moment you have exactly four minutes."

"Before we end this, I say we end his _'fun'_ if you get my drift Youko," Xander smirked.

Returning the smirk I replied, "I know **exactly** what you mean, Xannie."

The vines moved as if they already knew what to do. They moved quickly, swiftly cutting the demon's erection straight down the middle.

Xander and I laughed loudly as we watched him scream and writhe in agony. It was like watching a porno film gone wrong.

"So I see you guys are playing with your pet," Hiei chuckled as he emerged from the tent with a weary looking Mitsuki.

"It was all for our dear Mitsuki, here," Xander replied.

**MITSUKI'S POV**

I had been sitting in the corner of the cage, nearly falling asleep when someone had quietly snuck up behind me. To my delightful surprise it was Hiei. It took him a while to break the lock that kept me from the outside world, but eventually it came loose.

We had just emerged into the bright sunlight. My mouth dropped at the sight that greeted me. I knew it was wrong but I **had** to grin. After all, this was the man who had locked me up, selling me on the streets and used me as his own personal sex kitten.

"You guys" was all I could manage as I watched Leif slowly dying on the ground.

There was suddenly a loud _POP_ noise and his body was gone.

"Wh-what happened?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know but he was definitely dead before he disappeared," Youko replied shaking his head.

Suddenly, Mai and Botan came running around the corner.

"**There** you guys are, I've been looking for you everywhere! We sent the ones who were being held captive back to headquarters with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Koenma wants us all back there immediately."

"What about Leif?!" I questioned.

"Koenma has already retrieved his body and sent it off. That's what that _POP_ noise was and that's also how we found you," Botan explained.

Oh…okay," you nodded, satisfied with her answer as you guys made your way back to the portal.

"Well, that was some quick work you guys! I didn't expect you to find him and kill him that quickly!" Koenma applauded.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS THERE?!" Kuwabara, Yusuke and I shouted simultaneously.

"Well, yes. I had a tip off from an anonymous note I received and I devised this brilliant plan," Koenma said, grinning behind his pacifier.

"You put poor Mitsuki's life in danger because of a **note** you received?!" Kuwabara yelled, clutching my head protectively to his chest.

"Hahaha don't worry Kuwa, I'm sure it's only because he had such _**great**_ faith in all of you abilities!" I said while trying to release myself from his grasp.

"Oh, you're right! I mean, Urameshi has some work to do but **I** am a true warrior ninja!" he said straightening up proudly.

This earned a laugh from everybody. That night we all enjoyed our slack time. I tried my hardest to not worry about where I would be sent to after this. It's not like I had a home to return to or anything.

I guess I didn't hide my worry too well for Hiei approached me after dinner.

"You know if something is wrong you shouldn't keep it inside," he said propping himself nonchalantly against the wall beside where I was sitting.

"Ah, Hiei…I was just…wondering where I was going to go once this is all over," I sputtered wearily.

He gave a slight chuckle, "Don't worry I wont let them take you away."

With that he walked away, leaving me to try to figure out what he meant by that while my face flushed greatly from his seemingly kind words.

"You can't escape me, my dear, Mitsuki. I'll never let you go," Leif sneered down into my terrified face.

All I could do was let out a blood curling scream.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Whooopsss I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. But this is the real chapter twelve. Did i mention that there is only two more chapters after this and then the series is over? It's a short series lol. I hope you've enjoyed so far!! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!! **

"I will never let you go, _my precious Mitsuki_," the all too familiar voice rung painfully in my ears.

My throat would not allow my words to escape but it did, however, allow a shrill piercing scream to escape.

"Mitsu-chan! Mitsuki!" another familiar voice entered my head, but I could not figure out who it was calling to me.

My screams drowned out the voices. Suddenly, another voice entered. This one was also familiar. Very calm but firmly spoken. Finally, I recognized the owner of this voice. It was Hiei and he was lightly shaking my shoulders.

I faintly heard my screaming cease. It had become a dull far off noise to me as if muffled by something.

"Mitsuki, wake up, you're just having a nightmare," his strong voice commanded.

"Nightmare" I repeated quietly.

"Yes, a nightmare, so there's no need for that screaming," he replied, a sneer evident in his voice.

I nearly smiled. Yes, it **was** a nightmare. And that was most definitely Hiei with his cocky attitude. But who had been calling me earlier?

As if they had read my mind the familiar voice said, "Mitsuki, its Botan, are you awake?"

Ah that's right; we were sharing a room; so that's who the other voice was.

My eyes fluttered open, droopy with sleep, "Yes, I'm awake."

My voice came out shrill and hoarse. Thoughts began to race through my mind.

"You guys I don't think that was just a nightmare. Leif had seemed too **real**. I felt his hand on my _**cheek**_," I exclaimed hysterically, touching the spot on my cheek.

"Mitsuki, it was just a-"

"No, I can almost guarantee you it wasn't. Back when I lived with him he had a way of getting into our dreams when we had done something bad. It was how he had punished us. I thought I was just paranoid and that's why he was in my dreams back then. Now that I know what he's capable of it all makes sense. He's warning me. This is **not** over," I warned.

Botan and Hiei sat as if they didn't know what to say.

Botan finally broke the awkward silence, "Well, why don't you let Hiei take you to Koenma so you can tell him what you told us. That way he can keep an eye on Leif's body if it has not already been disposed of."

I nodded weakly in agreement. I could tell she didn't believe me. Hiei helped me out of bed and we began walking slowly, silently down the deserted hallways.

"Mitsuki" Hiei began but stopped abruptly.

When he did not continue I spoke up, "What is it, Hiei?"

"Earlier, when you were dreaming and wouldn't stop screaming, I looked into your mind and…well…I didn't see Leif. All I saw was you surrounded by a bunch of children and you were all laughing," he said as if afraid of my reaction.

My eyes widened and my hands began to shake, "But I…he was…I **promise** to you, Hiei, he was there!"

He gave a slight grin as if reassuring me, "Its okay. If it really was him he could've masked your mind so that only _**you**_ could see him."

I sighed, relieved, and nodded but said nothing.

After what seemed like ages, we reached the large doors that meant we had arrived at Koenma's office. We entered without knocking, knowing he wouldn't be there. It **was** early morning after all. I stood back and watched as Hiei walked over to Koenma's desk pressing a large red button. Nothing happened.

"Er, Hiei what are you doing?" curiosity got the best of me.

"That's the emergency button. When pressed, the alarm goes off in Koenma's room. He should be here any minute."

Hiei's statement proved to be true. After waiting for a couple more seconds the small baby-esque demon entered the room dazed and only half awake.

"Wh-what's going on? Who's breaking in?" he slurred as if he were drunk.

Despite the current circumstances I was tempted to giggle. Instead, I stifled it while Hiei spoke up.

"Mitsuki had a nightmare that Leif was still alive. You should automatically assume that these nightmares are not normal," Hiei explained briefly.

Koenma seemed more awake now. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his large office doors being thrown open.

"Xander's been badly injured!" Kurama said, swiftly entering the room, struggling to maintain his composure.

Koenma's palm went straight to his forehead, "Tonight is just not my night. Do you know who injured him?"

"Mai" was his solemn answer.

My mouth dropped.

"No, she wouldn't!" without waiting for their reaction I sped off towards Mai's room.

I threw the door open in my rush. The room was pitch black and appeared empty. I flipped the light switch on to get a better look. A white piece of paper with sloppy rushed writing could be seen sitting on the neatly made bed. Rushing over I picked it up and began to read:

_Mitsuki  
_

_I know it's you who will find and read this. You have been a foolish girl to not suspect me. Leif has been my master for many years and I his apprentice; ever since he took you in. to be precise. This also means I am the one who was helping him get to you this whole time. If you don't know __**why**__ I have done all this then you don't deserve to know. But before I bid you farewell, know this; I will not rest until I have revenge for Master Leif.  
_

_Mai_

My hands were shaking like crazy as I struggled to calm down. Why would she do this?! What had I or my friends done to deserve this?

The tears forced their way down my cheeks, falling onto the paper, smearing the ink slightly.

"Mitsuki."

I jumped at the suddenness of the familiar voice behind me. I didn't have to say anything, he already knew. I was somewhat surprised to find myself being embraced but I quickly gave in to the warm gesture.

"I won't let her hurt you. But for now we have to find her," he said, seriousness more evident than ever in his tone.

"Hiei…thank you."

That was all that was needed. He understood. After I had calmed down and the tears had ceased we made our way back to Koenma's office and showed him the note.

"Well, this is much unexpected. Hiei you'll stay here with Mitsuki. Yuusuke and Kuwabara will go on their own to look for her. They'll be fine by themselves. It seems your dream was right. Leif himself is not alive but his legacy is continued. It's sad that such a sweet girl is the one who took over his reign, though. Anyways, Hiei take her to get some rest. I will send those two dolts out right away. But keep an eye out just in case," Koenma sighed in exhaustion.

We did as he instructed. I was too weak from exhaustion to argue or ask questions.

Fear gripped at me for Yuusuke and Kuwabara. I did not know how strong they were.

Rest was not going to come easy.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: _Woah guys sorry for the long absence! I was lacking a computer and internet so...that was a problem lol. But now I have it back. Anyways, this is the second to last chapter. As I was retyping it back up I realized how friggen CHEESY it is...so cheesy it made me "WTF" at it haha. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Also, I should mention that there is plenty of lemon and yaoi involved in this chapter. If I made any grammar mistakes or whatever feel free to correct me. Enjoy!!_**

Hiei and I were heading back to our rooms to "rest" as Koenma had instructed…as if we could POSSIBLY rest at a stressful time like this. My mind reeled with possibilities of what bad things might happen to them out there.

"…suki. Mitsuki!" the sound of someone calling my name broke into my thoughts.

I looked towards the voice as my eyes and brain refocused.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" I asked, stopping in my tracks to put my hand against his forehead. He looked as if he was being troubled deeply by something.

"No…I'm no sick. I…I need to speak to you. But not here…come with me," he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me along behind him.

It seemed we had reached our destination, for Hiei had come to a stop and was currently fumbling to open a door. Once we entered, I recognized it immediately as Hiei's room. I had been in here only once. My cheeks flushed at the memory of what had occurred that night. My feelings had not fully developed for him then as they were now. Then it hit me. The feeling I had when Hiei came around wasn't anxiety…it was love. My cheeks grew warm at the girlish thought.

"Mitsuki…" he looked troubled, nervous almost.

I had never seen him like this. Usually he kept his composure so well.

"Hiei, what's the matter?" I asked tenderly, taking a step towards him.

Next thing I knew his warm lips were covering my own, his hands clenching possessively to my back. I found myself willingly kissing him back, my hands traveled upwards, entangling in his raven, spiky hair. I twirled it playfully between my fingers. We parted slowly, our breath ragged and heated.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I grinned, shyly.

He blushed slightly, "No…Mitsuki, I want you to stay with me. I've been battling with my emotions since you arrived here for the first time. At first, you were just a mission like any other…to be dealt with and forgotten. But then when you were captured by Leif I found myself wanting to protect you with everything I had. Finally, I came to the only conclusion that made sense. I know it seems kind of sudden but…Mitsuki…I think I love you."

Tears welled in my eyes. The words I wanted to say became choked in my throat. Instead, I responded by pulling him down into another kiss. This seemed to take him by surprise but he quickly regained his composure and picked me up with ease, not parting from the kiss that was quickly heating up.

"Ah!" I gasped against his lips as he laid me on the bed.

"Can I make you mine?" he asked seriousness and lust etched into his face.

I smiled happily, "Yes…with everything I have, yes!"

A happy smirk spread over his face. Leaning down, his lips met with mine once again. My arms linked around his neck as I willingly returned the kiss.

A slight gasp escaped my lips in a whisper when I felt the cool touch of Hiei's fingers against the contrasting warm skin of my inner thigh. An unfamiliar shudder ran through my body. I found myself unexpectedly spreading my legs, silently asking for more. He willingly complied, sliding his hand further up and under the black dress that I was wearing. His fingers lightly brushed over the unwanted panties, causing a moan to escape my throat.

Hiei swiftly lifted the black cloth off of me, removing my bra and panties skillfully in the process. I blushed as a low growl emerged in his throat as his eyes hungrily devoured my now bare body. The bulge in his pants was clearly pronounced.

"Hiei…take them off, I want to see you too," I whispered breathily, motioning for him to remove the teasing clothes.

Robotically, he removed them, still entranced by my flushed body. Once he was completely nude, I returned the act of devouring with my eyes. I inhaled sharply as my eyes met with his throbbing cock, just waiting to be handled. I would never expect it to be as large as it was for his height. He was definitely well endowed.

"Wait, Hiei what are you- AH!" a spark of pleasure ran up my spine as he nipped at my inner thigh dangerously close to my throbbing mound.

My moans of pleasure could not be suppressed as his tongue flickered across my clit, entering briefly and then removing it teasingly.

"Mm, you're already wet down here, and it's so sweet," he said between the kisses he was delivering to my heat.

"More…please!" my voice came out hoarse and my hands entangled themselves in his luscious hair.

My wish was quickly granted. Hiei's warm tongue plunged deep into my heat, wriggling teasingly inside of me. My breathing was ragged with pleasure and excitement.

"Mitsuki, I'm going to put it in now, okay? I'm already about to burst," he whispered gruffly.

"Let's release together," I encouraged, clenching the sheets around me as I waited for him to enter me.

He broke into my entrance swiftly, my heat engulfing him gratefully.

I wrapped my arms bracingly around his toned back as he roughly began rocking his hips.

"Fa-faster!" I encouraged breathily.

The request was silently granted as his hips began to move quicker. This sex was different than any I had experienced before. Even with Hiei. No, this time it wasn't sex…Hiei and I were…_making love._

His throbbing erection scrapped against my inner walls causing me to call out in a moan, "Mm, Hiei! Ah…Hah…I'm going to..."

"Me too," Hiei breathed, delivering me a passionate kiss.

Within moments I felt my send being released and his entered me.

He plopped gently beside me, his energy spent.

"Does this mean I'm yours?" I grinned shyly turning to look at him.

"Forever," was his simple, love filled response as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

I grinned, my eyes beginning to droop. Thoughts of the danger the boys were probably in had temporarily vanished from my head.

Kurama had been sitting by Xander's side since he had been found nearly dead. Xander had yet to awaken.

Sighing with grief Kurama pulled back the blankets that covered the larger mans frame and began to undress him slowly, "I guess it's time to change his bandages…"

Kurama inhaled sharply at the sight of Xander's naked body. A familiar lump began to grow in Kurama's lower region. He felt his eyes flash, meaning Youko would soon take over.

"W-why am I getting aroused by…him?!" Kurama clutched his head, clenching his eyes shut.

IT was no use. The familiar transformation began to take place.

"So my half-dead body gets you horny, hm?" a semi-groggy voice came from the bed.

It was not Kurama's eyes that returned Xander's stare, but Youko's, a broad grin accompanying them.

"What can I say? Blood is sexy," Youko's voice rolled out smoothly.

"So, what do you plan on doing about that erection?"

Youko grinned slyly, reaching his hand out to the bare body before him, allowing his hand to drift up to the muscular thigh towards the slowly hardening cock.

"Is your mouth injured?" was Youko's response.

"It could use some…medicine," Xander grinned.

Youko returned the grin and quickly stripped himself of the useless clothing. He climbed onto the bed and gently settled himself above Xander, so as not to bump his injuries.

"Ah!" a gasp of pleasure escaped his lips as he felt his length being engulfed by Xanders moist mouth.

Youko's hands fondled the throbbing sac that lay beneath Xander's erection that was currently being devoured by his mouth. He slid the member in as far as he could take it before releasing it slowly and then repeating the movements.

Youko grinned mentally when he heard a low moan escape Xanders busy mouth.

The warm balls Youko's hand encased tensed, warning Youko of what was to come. Within moments Xander shot his warm seed into the depths of Youko's mouth. Youko swallowed it greedily, releasing himself in Xanders waiting mouth, not long after. After a moment of recuperation, Youko carefully climbed off the bed and went to work at changing the injured man's bandages.

"Youko."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Do you love me?"

You paused, a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"I'm glad," Xander smiled, closing his eyes. He didn't need a verbal response to guess the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: _Ahh...the end. It's kind of a lame ending so please forgive me for that. However, I hope it's satisfying enough. Thank you all who've stayed with me throughout the series, I really appreciate it!! _**

A year.

That's how long it's been since I found out Mai was betraying me the whole time. Wherever she was, she's hiding very well, because we have yet to find her. We haven't given up but we don't search as vigorously now. There have been no attacks or threats from her. It's almost as if she's disappeared, but I know that's not the case.

Other than that, not much has happened or changed. Kuwabara and Yuusuke are the same. Kurama finally realized his undying love for Xander.

Oh, and Hiei. Yes, Hiei…he's helping me recover from the "trauma" that Leif and Mai inflicted upon me. We've gradually opened up to each other about many things. He was rejected just as I was when I was younger. That's probably why we understand each other so well.

Besides all that, everything's been normal and I hope that, at least for a while, it will stay that way.

MAI'S POV"

"Look at them, all happy and carefree. Do not worry, Master Leif, I WILL avenge you."

**THE END.**


End file.
